My Knight In Shining Armor
by Le Chant
Summary: Serena was abandoned by who she thought was her love. But she ends up getting stuck with a handsome Darien. A guy who can love her, and give her everything she needed. Which of course, she won't accept. And whatever happened to her lost 'love'...?


My Knight in Shining Armor.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 -  
  
  
  
Nightmare in Bunni Trap.  
  
  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Serena slowly awoke from her drifted sleep.  
  
Tears had stained her porcilean face, her hair a wet mop around her face.  
  
And all because of Colin.  
  
Colin.. was the reason why she was in a Motel 8; with fat receptionist and no coffee.  
  
Colin.. was the reason she had no job, food, or money.  
  
But she didn't want to start the day thinking about.. Him.  
  
So we shall save this peace of information for later.  
  
Serena groggily got up from the crooked, springy bed.  
  
She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
She tried to fix her tangled, messy heap of hair, and unfortunately didn't accomplish that.  
  
Serena walked over to the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
She turned the nob on; watching the steam rise through the air.  
  
She sniffed at an nasty smell.  
  
'What's that?', she wondered.  
  
Serena looked over to the shower and saw what seemed to be mud and water..and other..black..stuff coming from the shower head.  
  
"YUCK!", Serena yelled.  
  
"Sheesh, well I guess you can't expect much from a 20$ room..", Serena said with a sigh.  
  
She decided to just change her clothes instead and go job hunting.  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Darien stood outside his cottage home.  
  
He took in a big breath and exhaled with much warmth.  
  
"Ah, the joy of the outside world. No cars, No business, No money, No worries.", he said to particulary to no one.  
  
He went inside his new home and sat down on a lovely, satin couch.  
  
On the table was a letter addressed; "My Dearest.. Much Love and Kisses..Especially In the Night! XOXOXO"  
  
Darien smirked while picking up the letter, "Poor Ret.. So could never deal with a relationship."  
  
He threw the letter into the trashcan not caring in any way about her.  
  
"So..what to do when your coped up in a home..alone in the forest."  
  
Darien went outside with an axe and decided to start cutting some wood before night fall.  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Serena slumped against the side of the wall.  
  
"Great..No job..no nothing.". she muttered.  
  
She tried at banks, convience stores, food markets, clothing stores, and even at fast food chains.  
  
It was getting dark; fairly quickly.  
  
Serena pulled herself of the wall and looked above her.  
  
The half-broken sign flashed, "The Bunni Trap"  
  
She wondered what kind of store this was.  
  
As if on cue, a drunk man with a girl with bunny ears on and tiny yellow 'clothes' came out the door.  
  
Serena turned her head in disgust, "What kind of job is that?"  
  
She decided to walk back, but then remembered she had no place to stay for a night.  
  
Serena turned around once more to get a better look at the club.  
  
On the door was a piece of paper saying they needed employees.  
  
'I don't have anything left..', she thought and entered the club.  
  
She was covered in fog and smoke, and coughed her way to the side.  
  
On the side was a door with the word; 'Manager', on it.  
  
"Just my luck, Let's go Serena. One more try.", She said.  
  
Serena pushed open the door, and saw some old guy on the table with another of those Bunni's.  
  
The two lovers didn't seem to hear her, and kept on with their business.  
  
Serena flushed red; but managed to yell, "Excuse me!"  
  
The old guy looked up then pushed the girl off of him and straightened his shirt.  
  
"Yes...and who might you be?", The old guy asked.  
  
"S-s-serena. Are you the manager?", she asked shyly.  
  
The old guy nodded, "Yes I am. I'm Keith."  
  
"I saw the sign and wanted to apply..",Serena began but stopped as Keith walked around her slowly.  
  
"Hmm...", Keith said.  
  
"You got the beauty..."  
  
Serena blushed, "Thank you.."  
  
"But... Are you strong enough to be on stage?", Keith asked.  
  
Serena looked at him strangly, "Strong enough?"  
  
Keith laughed, "Yes..Are you strong enough to whip off your clothes for the audience out there."  
  
He pointed towards the big crowd on the other side of the door.  
  
Serena looked down, "..I'm not sure. I didn't even know you..had to be on stage..I was to busy looking for a job."  
  
Keith kept on circling her, "I don't know.."  
  
He shoke his head and opened the door, "Look lady, I must admit you are a beauty, but.."  
  
Serena practically jumped at him, "No! Please you don't understand! I really need this job!"  
  
"I..Don't know if your worth it."  
  
"Please! Oh, please! If I don't get it, I'll practice extra hours!..Just please..", she begged.  
  
Keith looked at her strangly, "Well, I can tell yah that no girl had ever begged for me..But okay. But if your not good enough for the crowd..You leave!"  
  
Serena nodded and hugged Keith, "Thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me!"  
  
"Usually, most girls don't even want the job. Well..go back stage. Martha will dress you and you can begin your show."  
  
Serena nodded again and ran out the door.  
  
She soon found a staircasse that lead her upstairs and into the dressing room.  
  
There she met a red-haired lady, Martha.  
  
"So yer da new gurl, eh?", Martha asked in her Brooklen accent.  
  
Serena smiled, "Yes I am."  
  
Martha smiled back warmly and handed her Pink bunny ears and a matching pink suit.  
  
"Pink! I like pink.", Serena said with joy.  
  
"Good! But don't worry. They won't be on for long.", Martha said with a smirk. 


End file.
